xmen_battle_of_the_atom_mobile_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Evolution
INTRODUCTION Welcome to X-Men: Battle of the Atom! As you may have already discovered, evolving cards is an essential part of the game. The higher you evolve a card the more Attack and Defense you can ultimately gain with that card. However, the process by which you evolve your cards also plays a role in the overall stats of the card as well. Evolving cards is a process. It can take as little time and effort as you want, once you get two of the same card the option to evolve it to it's next form becomes available. This is not the best solution however. As it states in the game, if a cards level is below its max, when you evolve the card it will take 5% of the cards attack and defense and apply it to the base stats of the evolved form. When a cards level is at its max, this changes to 10%. Needless to say, the best option here is to transfuse cards into each card (you can also assign the cards to your mission squad and level the cards this way, but at a slower rate) that is going to be used for the evolution until each has reached its max level. This ensures max stat potential for the evolved version of the card. Common and Uncommon Evolution: At this level, the evolution process is pretty straightforward. Common + Common = Uncommon* Uncommon + Uncommon = Rare* Rare and HR Evolution: At this level, the evolution process can be done one of two ways: #1 (4-7) - Only considered 4-7 if all cards (at every level) are maxed before evolving Rare + Rare = (Rare+) x2 (Rare+) + (Rare+) = HR* #2 (3-5) - Only considered 3-5 if all cards (at every level) are maxed before evolving Rare + Rare = (Rare+) (Rare+) + Rare = HR* - It should also be noted that at this level there is some speculation that it is possible for an infinite number of evolutions that will empower the card beyond its 4-7 (Explained Later) maximum potential. This has not been confirmed as of yet, but if it is, it will also be included in the evolution process at this rarity and higher SR and UR Evolution: As with Rare and HR cards, there are multiple ways to evolve cards at the SR and UR Level, the most popular being 4-7, but in order to max the final form of the card you will need to do 8-15 #1 (8-15) - Only considered 8-15 if all cards (at every level) are maxed before evolving SR + SR = (SR+) x4 (SR+) + (SR+) = (SR++) x2 (SR++) + (SR++) = UR* # 2 (4-7) - Only considered 4-7 if all cards (at every level) are maxed before evolving SR + SR = (SR+) (SR+) + SR = (SR++) (SR++) + SR = UR* 3-5 v 4-7 in Rare and HR So what is 3-5 or 4-7 and what do those numbers mean? The first number stands for the number of base cards used to create the final evolved form of the card. The second number signifies how many cards were maxed throughout its evolution process. So, a 3-5 uses 3 base cards and 5 cards total are maxed. How are 5 cards maxed if you only use 3 base cards? When you evolve the maxed base cards into the first evolved form, you will then have to max that card. Again once you evolve the now maxed fused form with the other max base, you will have to max the final form of the card for a total of 5 maxed out cards. Same goes for 4-7. Why would someone not want to get a perfect evolution by doing the 4-7 method? It doesntt seem to make sense on the surface, but when you compare the final stats of the final form of each method you will begin to understand. For Rare cards the difference in Attack and Defense is about 50-80 points in each. for HR the difference is about 80-120 in each. Why go through all of the trouble in finding that 4th base Rare or HR card when the difference is so minimal and not very cost effective for trades? Some people are perfectionists and have to get that last card to perfect the card. Others need the additional attack/defense points that come from properly (4-7 at this level) evolving the card 4-7 v 8-15 in SR and UR Now that we know what the numbers stand for, let's talk about evolution at the SR and UR level. While 8-15 is the route to perfection, at this level 4-7 Evo has become the norm with most regular traders/players. Typically, most SRs will cost around 20-25 vials, URs around 100 (this may change and is in no way meant to be looked at as a pricing guide) and, as with Rare and HR cards the difference between the two types of evolution is so minimal that there is almost no reason to use the 8-15 Evo process. For example, why spend 200 vials (again, an estimation of pricing) to get all of the SRs required to evolve 8-15 and end up with 500 more stat points in ATK and DEF on one card when you can spend the same amount and have two cards with maxed 4-7 stats? In the end, it's up to each individual to choose how they want to play the game and evolve their cards, however 4-7 is the accepted norm and will save you loads of vials in the long run. Transfusion Strategies Why do I need a strategy for transfusion? Why can't I just throw whatever cards I'm not using into my Deck cards that I'm trying to evolve? Well, to be honest, you can! However, to attain max Bonus Levels, itss best to come up with a strategy that's both cost effective and gets your cards the max Bonus Level to make it better for your combos and more valuable in trades! Below are a couple of strategies that may or may not assist you with forming your own strategy. The Progressive Rank Strategy This strategy is more focused on Bonus Level gain rather than minimizing the cost of transfusion and is dependent on the card's current Bonus Level. This strategy can be used on any card you want, but is recommended for HR-UR Bonus Level 1-3 At this level use 15-20 Common cards for each transfusion. The %chance that you get from boosting with commons will be enough that this should take you only 4-6 attempts to reach Bonus Level 4 and (depending on rarity) max your cards level. Bonus Level 4-5 One of these two ranks should be gained through the evolution of two base cards. The other should be gained by using 5-10 Uncommon Cards and 5-10 Common Cards. Bonus Level 6-8 One of these ranks may be gained through evolution. Use 5-6Rare Cards and 10-15 Uncommon Cards. Bonus Level 9-10 One of these ranks may be gained through evolution. Use 10 Rare Cards and 10 Uncommon Cards. - Note - This strategy is not guaranteed to work 100% of the time, and in fact has the potential to not work at all given that none of these transfusions are 100% guaranteed to net you a Bonus Level gain The MicroFusion Strategy This strategy is recommended for SR-UR cards, but will work with lesser cards, however HR and below will gain levels too quickly for this to be an overall effective strategy for them. This strategy is not dependent on Bonus Level, however you can play around with the number of cards used at each Bonus Level to meet your desired %chance of gaining Bonus Levels. This strategy works by evolving UC or Rare cards to the next level, then transfusing roughly 10 Common Cards into each now R* and R+ card. Then, once you have gathered the desired amount of cards use them for transfusing the SR/UR card of your choice. This drops the price of transfusing for the main card, but adds some cost in the development of cards that are used for transfusion. Category:Strategy Category:Template documentation Category:General wiki templates Category:Templates Category:Portal Category:Infobox templates Category:Blog posts Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Site maintenance Category:Article management templates Category:Category templates Category:Comics Category:Videos Category:Site administration Category:Hidden categories Category:Cards Category:Image wiki templates Category:Forums Category:Files Category:Organization Category:Help Category:Help desk Category:Watercooler Category:Policy